halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Marathon References in Halo
Untitled this is Speculation, but might very well explain some of the Marathon Logos. it is possible that the logo of Marathon is the standard of the UNSC (which would state that Marathon is conjoined with Halo. however, this might not be true. the symbol on Keyes' pipe, however, would state that there is eigther a line of UNSC "brand" of materials such as pipes, and would therefor require the Captian's Grandfather to have purchsed such a pipe... or, it could mean that the UNSC gave out pipes, and that Keyes' Grandthather recieved one (which would mean that his family may have an old naval history, which could ALSO have been a slingshot for Keyes' genius. can just see his father, grandfather, ETC. siting him down and telling him old war stories besides, the navy has uniforms and ration as well as weapons, why not pipes?] this also explains away all UNSC related refrences and would sugest that there should be a refrence on all UNSC-only equipment weapons that might be found on the open market, such as all the pistols, would not necessarily HAVE to have a UNSC symbol this would explain any form of refrence found on UNSC ships as well.) I am not sure of this, but I have obsered that a good amount of the shots from a shotgun blast spread in a constantly widening pattern that forms a Marathon logo. THIS IS NOT CONFIRMED maybe it was just a normal pipe and when keyes became the captian of the POA he saw the logo and decided to have a decorative plate put on his pipe sporting the logo but hey thats just my opinion Traxus Someone wrote that Marathon was a "Traxus-class" colony ship, but that's not a term found in the games - whoever it was probably got it from the text in this illustration of the Marathon by Tycho of Unpfhorgiven, which was an intentional reference to the AI Traxus IV. --68.44.13.236 21:49, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Removal of redlinks Why don't Milky Way Galaxy and Oni merit articles? Marathon (video game series) and Myth have articles; and an article on the galaxy could help give people a feel for the scale of the Human-Covenant War, and basically include all known information on locations/territories and how near/far from each other they are. See also: The Galaxy - Astrography on Wookieepedia. --68.44.13.236 22:34, 5 September 2007 (UTC) WEll we can't do that because we simply don't have the relevant data. And Oni has a single, solitary weak refrence. --Ajax 013 20:39, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Rocket Launcher as Similarity Between Marathon and Halo It seems somewhat ridiculous to me that the inclusion of "SSM" (Surface to Surface Missile) is used as a grounds for a marathon reference, an as such I have removed it. VR Battle of Marathon It said In Halo: The Flood, Lt. McKay once interrupted Wellsley from his virtual reality battle of Marathon. This is an obvious reference to Marathon, and creates the question that Marathon and Halo don't take place in the same universe... It is highly unlikely that this is a reference to Marathon, more likely it is a reference to The Battle of Marathon as such I have edited it. Connection You guys say that the UNSC has alot of marathon symbols in it. Look at convenant history. The whole covenant war started because the marines had forerunner symbols on them. So what if the marathon logo is being used as a forerunner symbol in the halo series? What if the forerunners were characters and/or units from the marathon series? The war started becuase marines have forerunner symbols on their armour? Where did you get this? Anyway, i do see what you mean...OMGWTfspamBBQ! i got it! The humans in Marathon are actually forerunners, the thing that make teh B.O.B.'s explode (sorry, haven't played the game)is an early evulotion of the Flood, and since marathon is two hundred years in the future...thats where my theory makes no sence...now you have got me thinging! PsychoThunder Marathon= sequel Look, the halo series was a prequel to Marathon. Yes, Marathon was in a different universe but watch the ending of halo 3. The warp gate send the other half of Master Chiefs ship into a different universe. He then comes upon what looks like one of the runner planets from Marathon. Plus all of the references might be trying to tell us that Master Chief is in Marathon or that he started the UEMC. who knows but thats just my conspiracy theory. Yes, because it totally makes sense that in the 2550s, humanity has slipspace drives which hurl ships between points faster than light, but in the late 2700s when marathon occurs, humanity is still using "primitive" (by halo standards) bussard ram jets to propel their inter-stellar craft. If anyone wants to make conspiracy theories about marathon being a sequel to another bungie game, it's more readily acceptable to assume that it's a sequel to Pathways Into Darkness...both games feature the Jjaro, and in Marathon, the Security Officer is a cyborg made from grafting electronics onto the corpse of a dead soldier whom fans often assume to be the US army soldier from PiD. Now then, if you'd like to tenuously connect the lore of Marathon and Halo in a semi-logical (but wholly unverifyable and utterly plot-irrelevant) manner, one could always assume that after the universe ended in the Marathon series, Durandal found his "escape" from the end of time by becoming god/precursor/jason jones or whatever of the Halo universe. Again, highly tenuous, but considering Marathon's timeline (as well as Halo's), this is really the most logical way to connect the two stories without having to retcon more than half of either series' timelines... 01:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Was this... Ever mentioned? http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=19 Quote: "But what's all this got to do with Halo?" you ask. Well, you can't expect us to spell out everything for you. However, there are several curious connections to ponder. Odd... I've looked through the linked page a bit. I noticed something here (http://marathon.bungie.org/story/cortana.html#1) about the Cortana letters. These were mentioned in the Wiki. It mentioned something about 7x7=49. Tru7h... What significance does "7" have? More reading found something else. Cortana Letter 1 reprinted here for convienience: From: "Cortana" To: Subject: Closure Date: Mon, 15 Feb 1999 10:50:20 -0600 MIME-Version: 1.0 X-Priority: 3 I have walked the edge of the Abyss. I have governed the unwilling. I have witnessed countless empires break before me. I have seen the most courageous soldiers fall away in fear. was there with the Angel at the tomb I have seen your future. And I have learned. There will be no more Sadness. No more Anger. No more Envy. I HAVE WON. Oh, and your poet Eliot had it all wrong: THIS is the way the world ends. a friend of a friend K, Eliot. T.S. Eliot. The guy who said "I have defied gods and demons." Where else have we heard that? Maybe something to do with 3 Es and a Halo 3? Oh yeah, then theres the line "THIS is the way the world ends." Where else have we heard that? Also, another thought: If Halo and Marathon are truly connected, we may find out the "thru7h" in the next installment. Why? Marathon: Has 3 installments Halo: Has 3 installments. 1 more installment makes 7. Fable II possibly references Marathon/Halo In Fable II I noticed that a pause screen map looks like the Marathon symbol. Whether this is mere coincidence or intentional is unknown but I figured since Fable II has a Master Chief type armor plus a Halo assault riffle and energy sword it could be a reference. Also Fable II and Halo 3 have a limited edition where they are both in the same case and come with a bundle Xbox 360 Elite which I got ^_^ Anyway thought this might be worth mentioning. --Alpha Lycos 14:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Halo Legends A Halo Legends section should be added because on The Babysitter a marathon symbol is seen. EchostreamFanJosh :To be honest, that's is more like an oval shape stone... and it is most likely unintentional.外国人(7alk) 04:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Hm... you know that new "TOP SECRET GAME" our friends Bungie are working on... I wonder, if they are making another sequel to this.... but hey, that's just what i'm thinking. --Yugiohtipman34 19:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC)